Reencuentro Navideño
by Lostbrethilien
Summary: Draco y Hermione despues de 6 años de graduados, se vuelven a encontrar en una reunión para navidad en el antiguo colegio ¿Que pasará cuando ambos se encuentran y les irrita la navidad? Reto Navideño! Espero que sea de su agrado!..Gracias!


**Disclaimer: esto no me pertenece más bien a J. K. Rowling**

**Reencuentro Navideño**

Se alejaba a grandes pasos del Gran Comedor, todo a su alrededor estaba decorado de la festividad del momento: navidad; pero ella la detestaba, no la odiaba totalmente, pero le irritaban los villancicos, los duendes saltarines de las calles, las largas filas para poder comprar algo, el tumulto de gente que se formaba siempre en todos lados y los hombres gordos disfrazados de santa, lo único que le gustaba de la navidad, teniendo 23 años, era el riquísimo ron ponche.

La reunión con su antigua promoción para esa ocasión, después de 6 años de graduados no le causaba gran emoción, ella seguía en contacto con sus amigos y diariamente se encontraba con la mayoría de ellos.

Tomó un sorbo de la copa de ron ponche que llevaba en una mano y siguió caminando, mirando atentamente su alrededor. ¡Cuánto tiempo había pasado!. Suspiró, recordando los siete maravillosos años que estudió en aquel fantástico castillo.

Miró hacia una de las grandes ventanas de aquella estructura y sonrió, otra cosa que le gustaba de la navidad era la nieve, tan fría, bella, triste y romántica a la vez, ese sí era un verdadero regalo de la naturaleza.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos, posó una de sus manos en la fría pared recorrió el pasillo recordando que ese era el camino que tomaron muchas veces en su quinto año para llegar a la sala de los Menesteres para las reuniones del ED.

Sorprendida, vio como la sala de los Menesteres estaba siendo usada, una puerta de mármol se hallaba materializada frente a ella, tenía escrito "escapada".

Escapada? Que significaba? Se acercó a la puerta y le dio lentamente vuelta al tomo de esta. Empujó y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, la puerta se abrió.musiquita de suspenso

Para su decepción, estaba totalmente decorada de Navidad pero no tanto como lo estaba afuera, había muérdago guindando del techo, y pequeños foquitos brillantes, comida para una multitud, y en el centro una mesa para dos con velas, sus ojos se detuvieron en una persona que le daba la espalda, que se llevaba mecánicamente una copa de champaña a los labios. Era Malfoy.

Seguía igual, con el mismo cabello platinado y ese aire de grandeza que siempre lleva consigo, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo tuvo que aceptar que seguía igual de guapo, claro que más alto.

Pensó en regresar pero decidió quedarse cuando escuchó un alegre canto de villancicos, cerró la puerta, ahogando el sonido de "Feliz Navidad". Malfoy seguía hipnotizado en su champaña.

Malfoy…-dijo cordialmente Hermione, él volteó en su silla, sus ojos se detuvieron en ella durante un largo rato para luego volver a sentarse y responder en señal de cortesía: granger…

Tiempo sin verte-reconoció Hermione.

Lo mismo digo-dijo Draco tomando más champaña.

Después de permanecer de pie no tuvo más remedio que preguntar ella misma con una mirada de odio:

Puedo tomar asiento?-

Malfoy no respondió, le hizo un movimiento con la mano que le dio a entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Tomó asiento satisfecha, Malfoy ya no tenía razón para odiarla por ser sangre sucia, con la derrota de Voldemort y cosas del Ministerio, la línea que separaba a los sangre sucia de los sangre pura se había ido desvaneciendo con el tiempo, trató de no reírse en su cara.

Que haces aquí en víspera de navidad, no se supone que debes de estar cantando villancicos y comiendo pavo y ese tipo de cosas?!-le dijo Hermione de mala gana.

No me gusta la navidad-puntualizó Draco, alzando la vista, la miraba por encima de la llama de la vela, mirándola directamente a los ojos sin pestañar, Hermione sintió un escalofrío, en cierto punto le causaba algo de miedo- es pura falsa alegría.-terminó con ímpetu.

Hermione se rió nerviosa, ahora le causaba algo más de temor, se tomó el ron ponche de un trago, consiguió algo más antes de agregar:

A mi tampoco me gusta, hehehe…-

Malfoy la miró como buscando una mentira en sus ojos, escudriñando su interior, ella lo miró con determinación, no tenía nada que ocultar.

Por fin bajo la mirada, tomó un sorbo de su champaña, ella suspiró en alivio no hubiera podido aguantar un minuto más.

Quieres comer algo?-preguntó Hermione educadamente señalando el buffet con una mano-

Él se levantó, seguía frío y distante pero ahora era algo cordial, no hablaba mucho, pero con eso bastaba por el momento, seguía con su copa en la mano.

Cada uno se sirvió un plato de comida, las velas del medio se derretían cada vez más indicando como iba pasaba el tiempo, la mayoría del tiempo se escuchaba como tomaban un sorbo de su bebida.

Por que siempre me odiaste?-preguntó Hermione entre risas algo pasadita con el ron ponche.

No te odiaba, simplemente, eras una sangre sucia-respondió, también estaba algo tomado con el champaña pero todavía seguía siendo conciso y apartado.

Eres un frío-le espetó Hermione mirándolo con cierto rencor, Malfoy la miró intrigado-sabes bailar?-preguntó ella totalmente fuera del tema.

Claro que se bailar-dijo con el aire de "los malfoy sabemos hacer de todo", se levantó de su asiento, hermione se paralizó, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Draco le tendió una mano para sacarla a bailar mientras con la otra hizo un movimiento que trajo una música suave.

Él con su mano en su cintura y la otra en la mano de ella, empezó a seguir el ritmo, cada vez se acercaban más, sus alientos se mezclaban, ciegamente cambiaron de posición, los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura, y los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, bailaban cada vez más cerca, el espacio entre ellos se disminuía rápidamente.

En ocasiones puedes ser realmente irresistible-susurro él en su oído, el corazón de ella dio un salto, parecía que su pulso incrementaba a gran velocidad.

Tú eres el irresistible-le dijo ella en voz baja como si esa fuera su realidad.

Malfoy la observó, ella tenía su vista en un muérdago justo arriba de ellos, él observó aquel pedazo de planta navideña y ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

Draco la miraba tentadoramente, Hermione con una mirada inocente y pérdida en el lago gris con rayas gris oscuro que se formaba en sus ojos.

Se acercaron sin dejar de bailar, dándose un beso suave y tentador, sitió un sentimiento nacer dentro de ella, indomable, sensacional, como explosivo, se ruborizó.

Se separaron un momento, se miraban a los ojos seguían bailando ahora sin llevar tanto el ritmo, ambos confundidos, como pensando ¿Qué acabamos de hacer? Pero se abalanzaron sobre sí dándose otro beso más profundo, por fin, sus lenguas se encontraron entrelazándose con cariño.

Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de aquel muchacho que creyó conocer hace mucho tiempo, él olió su cabello ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Después de tanto tiempo de maltratarla y odiarla por ser sangre sucia ¿Le había empezado a gustar?.

**Fin!!! De verdad, verdad espero que sea de su agrado!!.. Sinceramente, que les pareció? Este va para el reto!!.. Hehehhehee desenme suerte!!.. bueno.. lo más importante aquí es su opinión!!.. me dejan un review, por favor? A proposito: Feliz Navidad!!!...Merry Xmas!! Kisses & Hugs,**

**Lostbrethilien**


End file.
